Warrior Couples
by Wolfang15
Summary: Alright so these will be several short stories about some of my OC warrior couples and if some requests arise then I'd be glad to do them as well c:


**Alright guys I know I haven't uploaded anything in over a year hut I've had college plus writer's block so I haven't really had many ideas on how to continue most of my stories. Well this here is a story I've had lying around for a while and decided to edit it and post it. Ill be making more of these when I have time and I'll also try to continue my warriors story. I have another one I will upload once I have more chapters. I have writer's block but I hope that I'll be able to upload more chapters soon. Don't forget to review and give me some motivation in order to write better and have those chapters up soon. I love you guys and remember, NO FLAMERS! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Warrior Couples

Silver x Flash

Silvergaze woke in the warrior's den from a seemingly dreamless sleep and quickly made his way outside. He stretched his lean and well muscled body by the fresh-kill pile slowly and glanced up at the sky with dulling silver eyes. "Looks like the sunshine won't last long," he mewed quietly to himself, in his voice the hint of annoyance was noticeable. "I should better head out to hunt before it rains."

He turned his body around and trotted over to the camp entrance on silent paws. He placed a soft paw outside when, all of a sudden, he felt another body crashing with his. He whipped around in a matter of seconds, his rare colored gaze widening in surprise upon noticing who it was. His silver eyes softened as he glanced over at the beautiful form of the she-cat who was now standing before him. "Flashfrost," he whispered in astonishment but his beautiful eyes never left her gorgeous figure.

Flashfrost smiled at him gently, her whiskers quivering as she brushed her muzzle slowly against his. "Morning," she purred softly. "Sorry for bumping into you, I wanted to accompany you in hunting." Silvergaze's muzzle stretched in a kind smile as he nuzzled his chin lightly over the top of her head. "No need to apologize," he purred into her ear afterwards. "I would be glad to have you come hunting with me."

"Thanks," Flashfrost replied with her own kind smile and followed him outside gracefully, her tail held high behind her as she walked. Silvergaze let his silver eyes scan the forest around him for a few minutes and he smirked upon noticing a sparrow ready to perch on a branch just a few feet above his head. He lowered his ginger-furred body into a low crouch and swiftly leapt onto a low branch before slowly clawing his way a bit higher on the tree while his sharp claws scraped onto the rough bark. He silently placed a paw in front of the other as he stalked forward on the branch and bunched his leg muscles before he sprang off towards the still flying bird. He clamped his jaws around it tightly, smirking in satisfaction after he heard the crack of the sparrow's neck, telling him he had broke it. The ginger tom landed neatly on all four paws on the grassy floor below and dropped his prey near a tree. He later scraped earth over it to cover it as Flashfrost made her way towards him.

"Great catch," Flashfrost purred, swiping her sand-paper like tongue over his red furred tabby ear. She glanced around for a brief moment and rested her gaze upon a small mouse that had just come out of its burrow, its nose pointing downward as it snuffled around in search of food. She slowly lowered her lithe frame into a crouch and stalked forward on silent paws, the soil beneath her paws just slightly dry as it hadn't rained yet but it would soon and the musty smell in the air gave a clear promise of rain. She wriggled her haunches and contracted the muscles of her legs for a powerful leap, she kicked out dirt from beneath her paws as she sprang landing squarely on the rodent's back. She bit its neck, feeling the vertebrate break under the pressure of her bite as it alerted her it had died, and padded over to the handsome tom accompanying her. She buried her catch next to his afterwards.

"A very graceful performance," Silvergaze purred silkily smooth. "As to be expected from a beautiful and graceful hunter like yourself." Flashfrost felt her fur grow hot at his words and she curled her tail slightly. "Thank you," she purred softly in reply, locking her beautiful amber gaze with his intriguing silver one.

A loud noise alerted the two cats back to reality. "What was that?" Flashfrost mewed, her amber eyes wide as she glanced around quickly. "I'll go take a look" Silvergaze mewed, coming up behind her before he took a few steps ahead of the she-cat.

"Be careful" Flashfrost whispered in worry as Silvergaze padded off in search of the one who had made the noise that alerted them. Silvergaze flicked his tail, to show that he heard what she had said, and made his way deeper into the vast forest, his silver optics scanning the area around him carefully in case any trouble arose.

He poked his head through some slightly prickly bushes and saw some shadows rushing past quickly. He scented the air, his nostrils taking in the different smells around him as he tried searching for any he could recognize. "It doesn't smell like a cat from another clan," he murmured to himself thoughtfully for a moment as he wondered who it might be then. His fur bristled in alarm after realization sunk in like a rock in a river. "They must be rogues!"

He made his way back to tell Flashfrost about the rogues, but in his mind he hoped they hadn't gotten to her first. His ears twitched as he heard a voice not so far from where he was.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a rough, croaked, voice said. Silvergaze could hear it more clearly now that he was in a close enough range. He leaped up to a tree branch easily and glanced down at the cats below him, there were four rogues or more as far as he could count. His silver eyes widened for a moment as he noticed they had surrounded Flashfrost, his head started screaming at him to jump right in but he shook his head as he decided to formulate a strategy first. He narrowed his eyes angrily and his ginger fur bristled, making him look twice his size, at the sight before him. If they so much as lay a claw on her, he would jump in whether he had a plan or not.

"Who are you and what are you doing in ThunderClan?!" Flashfrost hissed angrily at the rogues, her soft golden and white fur bristling to make her look more threatening. The biggest rogue, Silvergaze guessed was the leader, spoke now. "Look here boys, the little girly thinks she can fight all of us on her own," he sneered mockingly and cackled. The other three rogues snickered as they neared Flashfrost slowly as the malice flashed brightly in their hungry eyes. Flashfrost hissed for them to step back and lashed out with unsheathed claws, scoring them across the leader's face and watching as a bit of crimson liquid started to ooze out of the fresh wound. "Leave ThunderClan at once!" She snarled.

The big, brown, battle scarred tabby rogue growled at her. "You'll wish you'd never done that!" He neared Flashfrost until his nose was almost touching hers and raised a front paw threateningly, claws unsheathed and flashing as the light the sun casted made them glow like shattered glass. That had done it, Silvergaze leaped from the branch swiftly with his claws unsheathed, landing squarely on the tom's broad back full force before he could do anything to Flashfrost. He clamped his jaws tightly around the tom's neck, almost sinking in his fangs but barely stopping himself from killing the piece of crow-food, and slashed his flanks furiously with his claws.

The other rogues quickly leaped to attack and Flashfrost slammed into the nearest one without second thoughts, scoring her claws over his ears and immediately feeling soft flesh tear and blood start to pour out in a thin line. Silvergaze leaped off the tom and twisted his body enough so that he could throw him forcefully onto another one of the rogues. He then rammed his form against another rogue with all the power of LionClan seemingly. He slashed at his ears and raked claws on his soft exposed belly. He later spun around quickly and kicked him hard with his back legs. Springing onto another tom and then another until he saw the rogues retreating from the battle, leaving a trail of blood as they went, Silvergaze turned his body around to check on Flashfrost for any injuries.

Silvergaze glanced around for Flashfrost with worried silver after the battle was done. His eyes lit up brightly upon seeing her pad up to him. "Are you alright?" he asked, the worry in his voice evident as he spoke to her. "Did they do anything to you?" The golden and white she-cat shook her head and swiped her tongue over his ear, smiling at the tom gently. "You came just at the right time," she purred gratefully. "Thank StarClan," Silvergaze breathed as relief flooded over all his body upon hearing her reassuring words. "I really despise rogues," he added in a darker tone as he spat and glared now in the direction they had disappeared to.

Flashfrost rested her head on his back lightly and breathed in his sweet scent. "It's alright," she purred softly. "Everything's fine now." Silvergaze nodded in agreement as his muzzle tugged in a rare smile. "Let's gather our prey and head back to camp," he mewed and, curling his lips back in a threatening snarl, he added. "And if I ever see those mangy pieces of crow-food again, I'll kill them."

Flashfrost licked his cheek gently in comfort. "Calm down Sil," she purred soothingly now as she used a nickname for him, earning her a warm smile from said tom. "And thanks." Silvergaze nodded slowly and both cats soon dug up their prey and padded back to their camp and their awaiting clanmates. A small drizzle broke in the sky as both cats padded side by side towards camp, they soft pelts brushing each other's as they went.

THE END~


End file.
